


You're Special To Me, Scott

by YouAreNotAloneAnymore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreNotAloneAnymore/pseuds/YouAreNotAloneAnymore
Summary: Scott's my best friend. He's trustworthy, caring, loyal... And his jaw's uneven. Just saying.-Stiles' view on his best friend Scott-





	

If you wanna know about Scott McCall, the  _ real  _ Scott, don’t go to Liam. That kid worships the land Scott walks on like Christ himself touched it. I swear, everything Scottie does is ten times as awesome in Liam’s eyes. Apparently, tripping on the stairs can be considered ‘cool’.

 

Now, don’t get me wrong, Scott’s an awesome werewolf- A+ on the true alpha bullshit- but he’s got his flaws. In fact, he has a lot of flaws. One, his jaw is uneven. 

 

Okay, that’s not really important but it is. Just saying.

 

There was this girl named Allison Argent and Scott was hopelessly in love with her when he first set eyes on her. She was his first crush. She was a sweet girl with a nice smile and dimples on her pink cheeks. They were sweet together but Scott was  _ obsessed. _

 

_ “His username is ‘Allison’?... His password is  _ _ also _ _ ‘Allison’?” _

_ “Still want him in your pack?” _

 

But that wasn’t a bad thing. It’s just… He had a habit of being  _ too  _ focused on her. Sometimes, he forgot about bro-time or he threw caution to the wind for her.

 

Looking at where we are now, I kind of wish things were still like that; where I’d worry about when bro-time was and Scott only had to worry about Allison and the next lacrosse game.

 

She’s gone now. We miss her. Scott does every day.

 

_ SM _

_ AA _

 

Scott’s too trusting at times. He wants to believe that everyone can be saved- that no one has to be killed. He doesn’t realize that sometimes you have to get your hands a little bloody for the ones you love. Some of us may not be monsters but we become one for the ones we love.

 

_ “Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are  _ _ human. _ _ ” _

 

But Scott’s there for me when I need him. He helps me when I can’t help myself and he saves me when I don’t want to  _ be  _ saved. Without Scott, I don’t know where I’d be. He’s helped me through so much, I don’t even know how to repay him.

 

_ “I’m going to find your dad.” _

 

So, maybe Scott has his faults (like those damn puppy-dog eyes) but they’re usually from good intentions. It’s only rare times that he actually does something to harm someone, like on a full moon (coughKissingLydiacough).

 

Scott doesn’t believe he’s anything special. He doesn’t think he’s the ‘main character’, the Batman, the leader. He just tries to do his best, to save everyone in this God-forsaken world, and doesn’t seem to realize one thing…

  
You’re special to me, Scott.


End file.
